


watching the video (that you sent me)

by taeyongslut (jackbumtrash)



Series: sweet (domestic bf's yumarkhei) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, also Yuta pops a boner asdfhajajaha, just a lotta sexual tension - not rly tho, mentions of sexy times, my smut game is lame, slightly sexual lmao, there's still no smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackbumtrash/pseuds/taeyongslut
Summary: Yuta gets a notification. It has a video attachment.Or:Yuta watches the video his boyfriends sent him.





	watching the video (that you sent me)

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this a continuation of the previous paaaart but in Yuta's pov. :')  
> my smut game has worsened in these past two years of not writing any, and i'm so sorry for the shitty mentions of sex this fic is gonna have ;'(  
> also this is unbeta'd as shit so i apologize for any fuck ups uwu  
> aaaaand so i'd like to give a shoutout to [capableemark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capableemark/pseuds/capableemark) for the kudos they've given me and for also bookmarking my fics thankyousomuch ily <333333

Don’t get him wrong.

He likes his job. No, scratch that, Nakamoto Yuta loves his job.

It’s something he has always wanted to do. It’s what he has persevered for since he was a teenager, studied his ass off for, got into the most prestigious university of the nation with a full ride scholarship for, all so he landed a job with one of the biggest companies in the world with a monthly pay-cheque of an amount so big that it could feed a family of four for six whole months, and then some.

Nakamoto Yuta also loves his job because hadn’t it been for it, he probably would have never met the loves of his life. He’d probably never have met Mark, because he wouldn’t have had the boy intern for him, and then land a job in the same company, only to fall in love with him. And he probably wouldn’t have met Yukhei, had it not been for their company having tie-ups with the younger’s.

Don’t get him wrong.

But he also hates his job sometimes.

Times like these when he’s sitting in a chair too stiff for his back, listening to these men go on and on about expansion policies and other things that he’s hearing for the fifth consecutive time this week (at this point he has it all memorized), worlds away from his boyfriends whom he hasn’t seen in almost three weeks.

He is more than thankful when the meeting finally gets done and over with, and it shows because he enthusiastically shakes the hands of all the board members present, smiling widely and thanking them in heavily accented English (he sees some women swoon) before he takes his leave. The officials thank him back for his hard work, some of the older men even patting his back as a way of showing their approval.

Once Yuta walks out of the conference room he doesn’t waste a moment before heading towards his hotel, taking his phone out of his pocket once he’s at the lobby. Sadly, his phone is dead, and he curses under his breath as he gets inside the elevator and rapidly presses the button of his floor.

He cannot wait to talk to his boyfriends; but his dead phone, probably completely drained of charge isn't helping his cause in any way. Almost breaking into a sprint the moment the elevator dings on his floor, Yuta all but slams the key card onto the door’s sensor and does run inside when the door actually opens.

The first thing he does then is plug his phone into the charger, and when it switches on, Yuta decides that he’ll change and get freshened up until there’s charge enough in his phone so he could use it freely.

He quickly takes his clothes off and heads into the bath, takes his sweet time showering with warm water cascading down his body, cleansing whatever dirt or sweat there might be, leaving him feeling refreshed.

He wraps the fluffy towel robe around himself after he’s done showering and walks out of the bath, rubbing his hair with a towel in attempts of drying it. He steals a glance at the digital clock on the bedside table and sees that he’s been in the bath for about an hour now, and he figures that it’s pretty much enough time for his phone to have charged completely.

So Yuta, still in the robe, falls back into the bed, grabs his phone from the bedside table and the first thing that catches his notice is that he has a message from Mark. He smiles, just when he was going to call his boyfriends, he already has something from one of them.

He opens the message to see that there is a video attached to it, and he briefly wonders what it could be before he clicks on the video, and a soft gasp leaves him.

 _“Hey Yuta hyung, we hope you miss us a lot, and this,”_ It’s Mark saying that, as he sits in their bathtub, bubbly water up to his chest, and are those rose petals? Yuta watches as his boyfriend plays with the water with his free hand as he is sitting back-to-chest with his other boyfriend, Yukhei.

Yukhei is cupping water in each of his hands and pouring it down Mark's body, and his focus seems to be on no one else but the boy sitting with his back against his chest. Yukhei's eyes seem glazed over, however, but he still contributes sweet things to say to Yuta as Mark keeps on saying something or the other, and Nakamoto Yuta is so, _so_ in love, he could cry.

Yuta cannot take his eyes off of the way Mark looks in the dimmed yellow lighting of the bathroom (he’s so glad he listened to Yukhei and installed a dimmer switch in the bath), or the way Yukhei keeps looking at both Mark, and at the camera ( _and through Yuta’s soul)_ , or the way both his boyfriends look so pretty, so beautiful, so gorgeous, and so lovable.

He thanks the almighty above for blessing him with Mark and Yukhei as the loves of his life. Yuta truly lucked out. There’s no two ways about that.

He watches the video until the very end, as Mark and Yukhei both make kissy faces at the camera before the recording shuts off, and then he replays the entire five minute something clip, falling even more in love with his boyfriends as he watches them being so adorable together.

He calls Mark after he watches the video for the nth time, and the latter picks up at the first ring. “Hey baby,” Yuta breathes into the phone, missing his boys so, _so much_ , and also very, _very flushed_ because of a certain video.

“Hey hyung,” Mark greets back, voice airy with that sensual lilt Yuta loves, and he is a weak, _weak man_. “I take it that you’ve watched the video we sent you?” The younger asks, and _God_ , Yuta can see him biting his lip. _So pretty_.

“Mhm," Yuta hums, biting his own lip, imagining his boyfriend's lips, how they feel on his, and _wow he misses his boys so much_. “What are you doing right now, baby?”

“I was making dinner,” Mark replies, and only then the background noises register in Yuta’s brain.

“What about Xuxi?” Yuta asks, noticing the absence of Yukhei or his voice.

“Baby said he wasn’t feeling good, so he’s taking a nap as we speak.” Mark sighs, and the Yuta hears the faint noise of maybe the cutlery?

“Is that all?” He asks, worried, and then Mark _laughs_.

It's not the normal laugh, it's his mischievous giggle.

“I mean, in retrospect, I probably shouldn’t have _blown_ and _then fucked_ him in the bathtub. But hey, shit happens,” Mark sing-songs and it’s like Yuta’s soul leaves his body and ascends to heaven when he hears that.

“ _You did what?_ ” is all Yuta can respond with, voice almost breaking out into a moan.

“Just what you heard, _Yuta_ ," Mark says his name like _that_. Yuta wants to kiss him senseless, he also wants to die.

“Mark, _baby_ , _stop_. I just showered.” Yuta whispers, as the tightness in his groin increases.

Mark giggles again.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop. _For now_ ," Mark says teasingly, and Yuta takes a deep breath to calm himself down. It doesn't work. He's still aroused and getting increasingly uncomfortable.

“Fuck you, Mark,” Yuta groans into the phone call, desperately willing his arousal to go away, sadly for him, it doesn’t.

“If you were here, you definitely would, huh?” Yuta can hear Mark smirk, and _oh God please show some mercy on me. Please, and thank you._

“I hate you, tell Yukhei I love him,” Yuta grumbles, and hears Mark giggle again.

“Will do, and I love you too, hyung,” Mark replies, and Yuta knows how much he loves him because he can _hear_ the love in the younger's voice, and his heart swells. "Think about us," the younger says, teasing lilt back in his voice and Yuta hums, does he even need to say that? Of course Yuta will think about them, especially _now_ of all times.

“I love you, and take care of each other.” Yuta says, getting a _‘promise’_ in return from the youngest of his boyfriends before the line disconnects, and he smiles to himself. _You are a whipped, whipped man, Nakamoto Yuta_ ; he tells himself.

And then his gaze travels to his lap and he groans, he probably should’ve checked his phone _before_ he went to shower.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you liked this lil piece of shit (i'm honestly not v happy with the way this one turned out, ngl) too, and pls leave me a kudos and or a comment (pretty pls?) if you did iloveuuuu <333


End file.
